The Nights of Drunk Vegas
by Ilovetacos5
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone is going to  Vegas to celebrate their graduation! Who knows what will happen, when there are fights with celebrites, dirty dancing, alcohol, and hooking up with celebrity dogs! I got some suggestions from my good best friend DaBleachQeen!</html>
1. Graduation

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 1: Graduation

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Now I present the students!" announced the head master. The students came out one by one. Each student wearing traditional a black robe with gold threading, and the graduation hat with the gold threaded tinsel. Everything looked peaceful and elegant on the stage, but it was far from that…

On Stage:

Sango was trying to remain her smiling front, while being groped by Miroku. She was getting very irritated with her now newly fiancé's constant need for sexual ministrations. Sango kept trying to calm herself with taking deep breaths. Sango then whispered, " If you don't stop groping my ass, I will unman you in your sleep."

"Now Sango, we both you can't live with this," replied Miroku through his lips. Sango knew that was right. After a couple of more minutes, Sango's irritation was radiating off her body. Everyone on stage could feel her irritation. Kagome, that was on Sango's left, felt lucky to leave the harsh atmosphere. When Kagome came back to her spot, she thought it was very sweet and boyish of Miroku to do this. She just wished that she could be like that with Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Inuyasha just got over his break up with Kikyo. She thought she should consider his feelings, before she made a move.

Off Stage:

"Now that graduation is over…" the headmaster never got a chance to finish. Sango wailed, " HEEEENNNTAIIII! " Sango ran off stage, and grabbed one off the field chairs for the family, and ran back. Sango hurled at Miroku and started to smack him with the chair. Miroku bearly stood a chance, after the first five hits he was out like a light. Then when he was unconseicous, she kicked him in the nuts. Sango threw the chair some random place, and raced to Kagome started squeezing the life out of her.

"Isn't awesome we graduated!" Sango yelled. Kagome couldn't breath she chocked out, " P-pl-ease g-et o-ff m-e-e-e!"

"Sorry," Sango apologized. Sango the checked up on Miroku, to making she he wasn't dead. Sango's place near Kagome was replaced by her parents ,they started to congratulate her on her graduation. Inuyasha then asked the group: Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura, Koga and Kikky-ho, to come to his house tonight.

At Inuyasha's inherited Manson:

" To graduation!" they all cheered. (No they are not all friends, they are just friends for the time being)They then bumped glasses, then gulped it down. Everyone's face was red with drunkness. Kagome started to feel hot, so she excused herself and went to Inuyasha's balcony. Kouga followed, as well as Inuyasha.


	2. Read, set, Vegas!

Chapter 2: Hi Vegas!

Inuyasha was a little peeved that his enemies were coming as well. Somehow it started to fade to the back of his mind, while he was packing clothes from his bedroom. Almost set to go, he loaded most of his luggage into his car, parked in the driveway.

"INU-POOOO!" screamed someone. Inuyasha looked to see Kikyo running his way, a frilly dark mini skirt, a see through blouse, and 9-inch black heels. When Kikyo finally made it to Inuyasha, she fell too dramatically (read this sentence again listening to 'City of Prague Philharmonic orchestra, Excaliber, yeah that dramatic)

'The clumsy girl tactic never fails!' thought Kikyo. Until, she fell on her ass the next minute.

"Sorry Kikyo, but I'm really busy…" finding an excuse for not catching her," shouldn't you be packing for the trip too?" Inuyasha really never liked Kikyo; true he was sort of a friend to her.

"No, I'm gonna buy my clothes there!" she replied, "I was wondering… will drive me?"

"Sorry Kikyo, I have other two people to take…"

"Ok… wait, isn't their three more seat?"

"Plus their luggage, Kikyo…" he said packing in the last bag into his car," Well… see you later." Inuyasha got into his car and revved the engine.

" B-Bye INUUUU!" fortunately her squeaky voice did not break Inuyasha windows, but made small cracks.

* * *

><p>Kagome was getting ready to go to Vegas, too. Kagome had packed all her stuff. Now all she needed to do was wait on Sango to get here. Kagome waited and waited, until she said to her self, 'Where the fuck is Sango!' Then she took out her cell phone and dialed Sango on speed dial.<p>

Sango was currently in a steamy make out session with her perverted boyfriend, Miroku on the couch. That is until her cell phone rang, Sango pushed Miroku off her, and onto the floor.

"Hello!" Sango said into her phone, looking at a pouting, on all fours Miroku on the floor. Sango turned her back to him.

"SANGO, YOU WERE SUPPOED TO PICK ME UP!" screamed outraged Kagome.

"Sorry, I… got caught … up … something,"

"You mean making out with Miroku?" Sango's face turned into a deep blush.

"Sango, you don't have to hide it…" Miroku said hotly. Sango blushed madly and kicked Miroku in the family jewels.

* * *

><p>Kagome could her Sango's famous hentai yell, through her phone as well as Miroku's whimpers and yelps. Kagome knew Sango would be her shortly after delay with her lecherous boyfriend. Suddenly, Souta headed in through the doorway of her bedroom.<p>

"Heya sis!" Souta waved happily. Souta then spied the bags of heavy suitcases.

"Hey, where you going?" Souta asked questioningly.

"Vegas, kiddo," Kagome explained. Souta's eyes lit up like stars.

"Can I come?" Souta begged.

"No"

"Why not?" Souta pouted.

"That isn't a place for kids"

"I promise I will be really good…"

"No means no, Souta!"Kagome said. Souta then pouted. Jut then Kagome's belly growled. Kagome then got up from her seat on the bed and told Souta,"Don't touch anything I'm going to go get a snack." When Kagome was out of the room, Souta starting plotting a way to get to Vegas. Suddenly, it hit him; why not hide in the bag? He was small enough to fit into her bag. Then he though, why keep this plan to myself? Her texted his two best friends, Kohaku and Shippou and the cutest girl he knew, Rin the ultimate plan to have some fun in Vegas. Kohaku texted he would hide in Sango's luggage, while Rin and Shippou would hide in her adoptive father, Sesshomaru's luggage. Souta then walked over to Kagome's luggage and took out all her clothes, and threw them into the deepest part of her closet. Souta then zipped himself inside her luggage. "Man this is going to be awesome!"Souta squealed quietly in the bag.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's car<p>

Sesshomaru was in his beautiful Bentley listening to classical music with a stoic facial expression. He wondered why his suitcase smelled so much like Shippou and Rin. She and Shippou said before he left they put a special treat in his suitcase. Oh well he thought,' This Sesshomaru can not be bothered by such trivial thoughts.'

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's car<p>

Inuyasha had picked up both, Miroku and Kouga. Unfortunely, they were sitting in the back drinking 40s(Malt liquor) and started acting like fools.

"He-hey Inuyasha w-why do you have cat ears?" Miroku asked tugging on Inuyasha's poor ears.

"They are dog ears you idiot!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Y-yeeah and you call yourself a dog demon!" slurred Kouga.

"Lets see what's on the radio," Miroku wondered. Miroku reached passed the passenger seat to the radio and the car was full of ' I can't be tamed' by Miley Cyrus. When the lyric 'I can't be tamed ' was said, both Kouga and Miroku howled like wild dogs.

"If don't turn this shit of Miroku…" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright", calmed Miroku turning to another station, that was playing 'Carry out ' by Timabland and Justin Timberlake.

"I really don't get this song," Inuyasha said to himself.

"Well no duh, your sober, some people can get is easier when their drunk!" Miroku said pleased.

"I just don't get it, if this song is about food or if it is about something else,"

"Shhh, all will be revealed in the power of drunk!" Miroku answered before he took another sip of his 40. Inuyasha then suddenly stopped on the free way, and got stuck in rush hour. To and to his trouble, the song 'Juliet' by Taylor Swift was coming on.

"OMG, this song is awesome!" Kouga and Miroku yelled and started singing. Inuyasha head ended up on the steering wheel, making the car beep. This was going to be a long ride.

On the sidewalk of Kagome and family's house

Sango called Kagome about 5 minutes ago, and she wasn't down stairs yet. Sango stepped inside Kagome's house, to see what the hold up was. Kagome was huffing and puffing trying to bring her luggage down carefully. When Kagome saw Sango, she lost concentration and fell down the stairs with the suitcases on top of her.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yea," Kagome replied. Sango helped her carry her bags into the trunk.

"Let gets going!" said an excited Sango. Both her and Kagome listened to some tunes and sped of down the street.

* * *

><p>Kinky-ho's drive<p>

Kikyo sat on a fifthly bus seat on the way to the airport like the rest of them.

^*^*^*^*^****^^**^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*68^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

**I will stop it here for now! The next chapter in Vegas and the plane ride! X3 X3**


	3. Hi, Vegas

Chapter 3: Hi Vegas!

Inuyasha's car

Inuyasha was happy they finally made it out of traffic. He laid back in his chair with is hands behind his head. Kouga suddenly looked down when Miroku yelled,"Finally we are at the airport!"Kouga took a deep breath of air and admitted,"I'm afraid of flying!"

"What?" Miroku said astounded.

"Ya,I said it!"Kouga snapped. Inuyasha was just laughing his ass off in his seat.

"Dude, come on its easy!"Inuyasha mocked

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like flying,too",Miroku agreed,"That is why I carry a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of wine, when ever I go flying."

"Thanks,man"Kouga replied.

"Well boys, its ttime we started heading out",Inuyasha stated. So, the boy got out of the car, grabbed their suitcases and went into the airport.

* * *

><p><span>Sango's car<span>

The car ride toi the airport was all smooth sailing for Kagome and Sango. until, they got their luggage form outside of the car.

"Man, this bag weighs a ton!"Kagome complained.'Sis, I am only 115 pounds, lay off!'Souta snapped in her head.

* * *

><p><span>Sesshomaru's car<span>

Sesshomaru came to a perfect stop at the airport. Elegantly got out of his car and took his suitcases into the airport.

* * *

><p><span>Naraku's car<span>

Naraku was casualy driving down the road to the airport, with his sisters and brother in the car.

"Naraku are we there yet?" Kanna aked in her usual stoic voice.

"Not yet,"Naraku said calmly.

"Are we there now?"Kanna asked again.

"No yet, kanna,"

"Now,"

"No

"Now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"YES,KANNA WE ARE THERE!"

"Then why are we still on the road?"Kanna responded, tilting her head like a innocent child. Naraku was very fed up with Kanna's annoying attitude. Usually, she was not this outspoken.

"Kanna, it is very complicated.."Both Hakudoshi and Kagura said. While, Kanna was so neutral on the outside, she was so giddy on the inside.

* * *

><p><span>With Inuyasha,Miroku, and Kouga<span>

Inuyasha,Miroku, and Kouga had just put their belongings on the conveyer belt to have hem stored on the were all about to go to the full body metal detector, so they took off all their metal things. Unfortunetly, the metal detector was very old, so the guy in front of Miroku still had on metal. So, Miroku was falsely accused of having metal on him, for the machine beeping a few seconds after the other man left.

"HOLD IT!" yelled a security gaurd. This woman was butch, with a small moustache,wrinkly, and had a black pair of shades on. She was holding a club in her right hand. She raised her club to Miroku's chin and said,"You need to come in the back for a full body check." She then tinted her shades and looked him up and down.

"You ain't that bad looking boy,"she complimented. The woman grabbed him by his collar into a unknown place. Miroku was silently praying he came out alive, so he could in the future grab Sango's fine honey biscuits(i know it is weird review if you want to use general terms)without being beaten to death.

"Hey,"Inuyasha and Kouga turned to see Kagome and Sango. Kagome first flung herself into the arms of Kouga, first which royaly pissed hime off. Te she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha then started to get the warm fuzzies.

"Can any of you help me with me bags, please?" Kagome asked with a pleased smile.

"Sure-" Inuyasha replied before he was cut off by Kouga.

"Mind if I do," Kouga intercepted. Inuyasha was practically seething. You could see smoke coming coming out of his head.

"Hey, look its Sesshomaru!" Sango said. _The_ Sesshormartu was walking from getting his ticket.

"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought that fate hated him so much, since is enemy was hitting on the girl of his dream, and his older brother that had a something that died in his ass along time ago.

"I have been meaning to ask, where is Miroku, Inuyasha?" Sango asked suddenly, suddenely concerned about the pervert. Sunnedly, Miroku crawled out on his hands and knees, from Kami knows where, with big fat lipstick stains on his face, his sleeve torn, and his hair disheveled.

"My dearest, Sango," Miroku managed to strangled out, before he closaped. Sango suddenly rushed over to Miroku.

"What happened to him?"Kagaome asked. Before anyone could, Naraku screamed,"We're here!", his hair was frizzy with stressed.

"Let's all get going!" Kanna yelled, with hedr stoic expression. This type expression had shocked everyone, including Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay, Kanna!" Kagura and everyone asked concerned that Kanna was sick.

"I don't know ...I feel... so fuzzy inside," Kanna said, putting her hand over heart and squeezing it into a fist, "we'll let's go!" She ran over to the plane, aswell as everyone else.

"Innu- poo!" Someone screamed. Evertyone turned to see Kikyo in all her imaginable glory. Kikyo, ran over to everyone, aqnd had joined them on thier quest to the plane.

"Excuse, sir," a secruity guard said tapping Inuyasha's shoulder,"Pets aren't alound on the plane unless in a carrier."

"What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed. Suddenly, two man carried out a XXXXXXXXXL Carrier for Inuyasha, on a forklift.

"Why, doesn't Kouga get one too!" Inuyasha agued.

"We'll he's a wolf, your a dog," the security officer said. Since Inuyasha had no choice, he ot in the carrier and was lifted and carried to the plane, to where the bags were. While, Inuyasha was being carried everyone got on the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Well for the next chapter, do you want me to do the next chapter bout the plane ride or ut them in Los Vegas already? Review and I will try my best to make the chapter faster this time! I'm also so sorry, that I have been lacking in my Author responsibilities! Also, a huge shout out to DaBleachQueen, who is my best frien not in only virtuality, but in real life too! Also a shout out to my reviews, you guys are totally awesom and really make my day when you review! Eventhough I am a naive Authoress, you guys tak ethe time to review to my story! I think I'm about cry, becuase having reviewers, just makes me so happy, especialy when you favorite it ! Also, I'm literally crying right now, becuase you guys are so awesome!<strong>


	4. Welcome to Vegas, Bitches!

Chapter 4:Welcome to Vegas, Bitches!

Everyone got out the plane, while Inuyasha reeled with forklift.

" I couldn't get any sleep," Kagome yawned. After Kagome said that, Naraku came out of the plain with a pink sleep mask, with ' sleep tight ' purple cursive.

" Think I just had the best sleep in my life," Naraku stated. Kagome being cranky, pushed Naraku down the airplanes's stairs. Everyone was a little terffied of Kagome, except Sesshomaru of course.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inuyasha was cursing out the workers on the plane. After he felt relieved off his stress, he blew out a great sigh.<p>

"Let's start heading out," Inuyasha yelled out to Miroku and Kouga.

"On what, exactly?" Miroku questioned.

"Why this of course," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then went to a car, and held for dear life. The car was a silver laccoca 45th mustang.

"I-Inuyasha, where did you get?"Miroku then, tapped Miroku shoulder and said, " That has nothing on Sesshomaru's car." Everyone then stared at Sesshomaru heading to **Mercedes**-**Benz** SLR McLaren.' Man, I love a man with money,' Kagura thought.

"Hey Inu, do you think me and Sango can ride you?' Kagome asked. Inuyasha's heart almost leaped right out if his chest.

" Why sure, Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

><p><span>With Naraku's party<span>

Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi ,and Kanna drove away on a bus, were Naraku almost got mugged by a 64- year- old stripper. Oh, and Kikyo rode the bus with them, and scared everyone onnthe bus shitless, by her attitude!

* * *

><p><span>With Inuyasha and group<span>

Inuyasha and group drived calmy down the roads of Vegas. Well, calm is not the right word...Miroku was groping Sango's ass, while she was beating the crap out of him. Koga was randomly singing a song, that was not playing on the radio, and Kagome was peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat. Inuyasha was boiling after a half an hour of traffic, and having to listen to these idiots in his car. Finally Inuyasha had enough and yelled,"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!". After Inuyasha's outburst, the whole car grew silent, with a thick a thick fog of akwardness. The car was so quiet, everyone could hear Kagome's light snoring.

* * *

><p>After another 15 minutews of traffic, they finally mad eit to the hotel. Kagome finally woke up, happily she skipped out the car. Everyone unloaded their stuff from the car and went inside the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Naraku and company<span>

Just like Inuyasha's group,everyone made okay into the hotel.

* * *

><p><span>Sesshomaru<span>

Sesshomaru got out of his car with ease, and walk straight to the hotel.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha and co<span>

When everyone was stituated in the 2 room suite, everyone went to chill out in the living room. Miroku bored out of his mind, suggested," Hey, guys you guys up for some strip rock-paper-scissors?" Inuyasha and Kouga looked incredibly happy, while Kagome and Sango were really creeped out by it.

"Strip ... rock-paper-scissors?" Sano commented. Miroku nodded his head in a approval sayig," I would to see you strip my dear Sango," Miroku said rubbing his face on her side. Sang instantly elbowed Mirko in the face, with no warning.

"Come on, Kagome lets go watch tv, in _OUR_ bedroom!" Sango streched the' our' for the girls went into their room, the battle was about to commence!

* * *

><p>One hour later, the girls came out to go check up on the guys. What they found was Kouga, passed out and only wearing pants, while Inuyasha and Miroku were both stark naked. Kagome was coving her her eyes, while Snago was going blind.<p>

"Put, some clothes back on you idiots!" Sang screeched knocking them both out with a single jabb upwards. Since nuyasha and Miroku were both unconscious from Sango's punch, Kagome covered them up with blankets. Kagome and Sango were about to go to sleep since they they were tired. Before Sango hit the hay, she looked at her watch. The time was 8:30, Sango then thought we can not go to sleep this early in Vegas! Suddenly, Sango got a idea, and she was going to use all the girl's help to do it!


End file.
